I Love You
by skyclaw441
Summary: Ash is injured by a falling roof in a gym battle, and Misty's feelings come out. Rated T for a bit of language. Oneshot. AAML/Pokeshipping.


Well, I'm totally screwed over. I've got homework up the ass, and now, my router is not working. So now, I'm on my parent's PC, and it's going to be that way for about a few months now. So I have no access from my laptop, and it pisses me off. Anyway, I got this idea in my head last night, and it was just irresistible to write. And it was a nice comeback to AAML fanfiction. So here's another oneshot. I don't think I can make this one live up to Fog, but I'll sure try.

--

The lights went down, and the spotlights came on. Ash stared bravely at his opponent.

"Hit me with your best shot!" the gym leader called out.

"You just watch me!" Ash shouted. Tension built in the room, as Brock and Misty watched from the sidelines. It was all too familiar to them.

"Well, this is the one he's been talking about. I hope he does well," Brock commented.

"Sometimes I wonder what's going through that head of his," Misty replied. Sometimes, she wondered what was going through her head as well. She couldn't stop thinking of him, looking at him, whatever it was. She shook it off and looked up at the battle which would momentarily ensue.

Ash looked over at Brock and Misty. It'd been really tough these past few weeks acting like he didn't love Misty. It'd been taking his mind off of his training, and all the other important things. Sometimes he wondered if he could ever tell her. But that thought process was to come after this battle. He had been thinking of this one for weeks, and trained his hardest. When he wasn't distracted by... he snapped out of it, as he realized that he was staring awkwardly.

"Hey! Concentrate, you dolt!" Misty shouted.

"Sorry..." Ash muttered, as he put his game face back on and turned his head back to the gym leader. He looked out of the corner of his eye to see her blushing and looking at the floor. 'Odd...', he thought to himself.

"Hey, you! Are you about ready to start?" the gym leader shouted.

"Duh!" Ash shouted back. Pikachu joined him.

"Pika!"

"Well, make your move."

"Nah, you punch first," Ash replied. Brock looked over at Misty, who was still blushing.

"Doesn't he know that the person who throws the second punch is always the one that gets screwed? Hey, what's the matter with you?" Brock asked her. She looked up at him quickly.

"Oh, nothing."

"Fine." the gym leader replied to Ash. "I send out Onyx!" the leader shouted as he threw the Pokeball. A stereotypical-looking Onyx came out.

"Venasaur, go!" he shouted as he whipped out the Pokeball. The Venasaur came roaring out of the Pokeball. The gym leader fliched, as he knew that an Onyx was no match for a grass-type. But he went with it.

"Onyx, bind that thing up and give it to it!" he shouted. The Onyx went flying at the Venasaur, ready to coil it up.

"Venasaur! Drain that thing when it gets on you!" Ash shouted. Venasaur willingly became bound in the grip of the Onyx. The Venasaur bit it, surrounded it with vines, and drained the life out of the Onyx. It lay fainted on the gym's earthen floor.

"Yea!" Brock and Misty shouted. _Wow, he really is good..._ Misty thought to herself.

"Well, you're better than I thought..." the trainer pondered. "It's time for the heavy artillery..." the gym-leader began, but was interrupted by the grinding, twisting and breaking of metal. "What the..." He looked up to see the roof being dismantled. "What the hell is going on here?"

"I have no idea, but it's not good," Brock replied. The roof continued to pull it's way upward in the center, and the sides started to give way. Pieces of roof began to fall into the gym. The roof began to give way to clear, blue skies. Pikachu instinctively ran off. The next few seconds were a blur.

"Oh, shit..." the gym leader muttered. Ash looked up frozen at the clearing roof. Vaguely, he could see a part of a cream-colored floating object. But before he was able to realize what exactly was floating up there, he was startled by a scream from Misty. He never did see the large chunk of falling roof that crushed him and the gym leader.

"ASH!" she screamed in horror. The balloon overhead sped off at top speed, while Brock and Misty ran over to try to lift the debris.

"Call an ambulance!" Brock shouted. Misty took out her cell phone and dialed emergency as quickly as she could.

"What's your emergency?" the emergency dispatcher asked her.

"Oh God... roof... fell... underneath..." Misty choked out.

"Ma'am, calm down, what's happened?"

"My friend, the gym leader, they're under the roof. It's fallen on them both."

"Oh, Jesus. Ma'am, please provide a location, and we'll get personell there as soon as we can."

"The Pokemon Gym, now hurry!" she screamed as she hung up.

"Well, the gym leader's gone..." Brock told her grimly as he was attempting to exploit the cracks in the debris and pull them off of Ash.

"Oh my God!" Misty shouted. She looked down to see Ash's gloved hand protruding from underneath the piece of roof. She knealt down to see him underneath the debris, bleeding.

"No! Ash, you can't die! Ash!" she shouted. She got up, and with all of the adrenaline in her body surging, lifted a portion of the roof off of his body. He lay crumbled on the ground. She pulled with all of her strength, and he was freed. She held him in her arms.

"Ash, no! You can't die! Ash, I love you! No, you can't! I love you! I... MPFH!" she shouted as she thrust her lips upon Ash's, and kissed him furiously. Brock stood there bewildered, flabbergasted by the scenario that had unfolded. He was shocked.

"Misty, what has gotten into you?" he asked her. The liplock continued, as Ash opened his eyes. Misty's were closed, so she didn't notice. Ash thought he'd died and was in heaven. He complied with her every motion of lip and tongue. He eventually started to use his tongue as well. That's when she knew that he was conscious. She quickly removed her face from his, and dropped him. She turned away, embarrassed as she had never been before. She only knew that this was the end of their friendship.

"I... love... you... too..." Ash forced out as he was catching his breath from the kiss. He was bright red, but happy. She turned toward him as he stood up.

"What?"

"I love you." He embraced her and they kissed once more.

"Well, isn't that beautiful?" Brock asked the paramedics, who Ash and Misty never even noticed were there.

"It sure is." they replied. Ash and Misty turned to realize the paramedics were standing on the sidelines of the arena with Brock. They both blushed furiously.

"Well, Ashy-boy's got himself a girlfriend doesn't he?" Brock teased him. Neither of them spoke.

"Well, come over here, 'Ashy-boy', we need to check you for injuries," the paramedic informed him.

"Alright." he replied as he walked over and climbed into the ambulance. It was about five minutes while Brock and Misty stood outside of the ambulance. Misty was silent, blushing and looking at the floor as she always did the past few weeks. She was pretty releaved that she didn't have to hide it anymore. She got lost in thoughts of love, and before she knew it, the ambulance door was open.

"It's incredible," the EMT began. "He's only got a few cuts and bruises. He's free to go." Ash stumbled out of the back of the ambulance, and looked at Misty.

"So..." he began.

"Um..." she replied.

"Yea..." Ash began to chuckle. They both broke out laughing. They joined hands, and they looked at Brock.

"What do you say we get out of here?" Brock asked them.

"That'd be great." Misty replied. Pikachu hopped up on his back, and they left the gym. And so began a journey of love between the two of them.

--

That was a really nice one to write. This turned out much better than I expected. I don't know if it'll live up to Fog, but I think it did it's job. Anyway, I don't know when I'll get my internet back downstairs after my router malfunction, I hope soon. At least I can write without the internet. So, keep looking for more stories. I'm off to do four Geometry assignments and a report on Phoenicia from the viewpoint of an Egyptian traveler (see why I like fanfiction so much more compared to this bullshit?). Catch you later.


End file.
